


Tequila

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Blindfolds, GSF - Freeform, M/M, Multi, PWP, Strip Poker, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Adam loses a drinking game, and everyone wins.





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> My first gsf, posted on LJ Dec. 31, 2003.

_Let that be a lesson to me,_ Adam thought as he knelt on the floor and put his hands behind him. _Tequila and strip poker do not mix. Not after all that other shit we drank tonight. The tequila definitely was a mistake. And, oh yeah, never play poker with Larry._

It had been a close race between him and Bono, but finally Adam had lost. They’d laughingly come up with this stupid game, drunkenly established that the first one naked would be – would have to guess –

Edge tied Adam’s hands behind his back. Larry blindfolded him well.

“Are you ready?” Bono asked. Adam nodded.

He felt the air move as someone approached, felt breath, then soft lips brushing his. Soft – brush – then tongue. The kiss was brief, but teasingly delectable.

“Well?” Edge asked.

Adam wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew. “Larry.”

“Yes,” Larry said.

Hands on him, from behind. Lightly they stroked his shoulders, his sides, his hips, and then his arse, suddenly gripping hard, massaging his muscles firmly.

Adam let himself respond. “Mmmm. … I think … Bono?”

“No,” Edge said from behind him.

“If he’s wrong, is he punished?” Larry asked.

Adam shivered pleasurably. A sudden hard slap on the rear made him jump.

Pause. Movement. Lips, warm hot mouth, tongue on his neck, tasting, slipping down to his left nipple. Teeth. Christ Jesus, _teeth_ – Adam moaned again, louder this time, wishing he could touch, could –

“Larry again?”

“Right,” Larry said.

Another five-second-long eternity while someone got his courage up. So far nothing irrevocable had happened, but now – a hand slid firmly down his belly, becoming tentative as it reached his erection. “Oh fuck,” Adam breathed as he was gently explored and stroked. “Oh _God_.”

The hand finally withdrew, and Adam, who had caught a hint of aftershave this time, gasped, “Now Bono. Oh fuck. That was Bono.”

Firm lips clamped to his. An insistent tongue explored, running over Adam’s teeth, brushing his palate, sliding along his own tongue. A hand on his chin steadied him. Fucking incredible, wish I could touch you, see your amazing eyes spark. “Edge,” he panted.

Pause. Oh Christ. He leaned back as a willing mouth engulfed him. Hard lips, small nips made him wince in pleasure. Tongue. Fuck. Who was this bold?

“Bono,” he panted.

Silence. A hard, stinging slap to his arse again. He jumped. It hurt. But he liked it. The second unexpected slap was even more startling – and enjoyable. “Me,” Larry growled in his ear.

Something at his lips now. Oh God. Smooth – hard – he sampled, tasted, then slipped it between his lips, marveling at his own boldness as well as the other person’s. He heard Bono moan, but somehow he knew. “Edge,” he said when he could.

“Yes,” Edge breathed.

Someone else’s erection pressed to his lips. The same but different. He tasted, noting differences in contour as he sucked it in, tongue working. He almost forgot what his object was supposed to be until the body pulled back from him.

“Well?” Edge asked.

“Larry.”

And now the third, although there wasn’t any mystery about who it was. He didn’t want to trick Adam, he only wanted what the other two had sampled, and Adam indulged him before drawing back enough to murmur “Bono” with the head still at his lips.

There was a little whispering. Then a mouth clamped firmly to his. At the moment he drew back just a bit to say the name, a wet mouth greeted his erection, accepting, exploring. He cried aloud and the first mouth returned to his. He was thoroughly kissed while thoroughly sucked, and he was groaning and panting when they both stopped.

“Oh – oh – fuck,” he panted, senses reeling. “Larry above. Bono below.”

“You look fucking incredible like that,” Larry murmured. Adam moaned again. He could tell they were moving about a bit. Another mouth at his cock, roughly now – fuck, how far were they – and then, slippery, cold, a finger opened him, behind.

“Oh Christ!” It was surprisingly thrilling. He couldn’t help thrusting into that firm mouth as a second finger intruded. And then withdrew, as did the mouth.

“Larry in front,” he gasped, shivering. “Oh, God, Larry. Oh _God._ ”

“Behind?” Larry asked.

“Bono?” he guessed.

Another brisk slap. Adam groaned when a second blow fell.

Hands again. Lotion of some kind. Stretching him. This was completely out of control, and he couldn’t have been happier about it. A slippery hand was on him, and a demanding mouth on his. It was too much. He cried, high and frantically, into the mouth as he was squeezed, stroked, and invaded. Fuck – completely overwhelmed.

Everything stopped. He was whimpering, at their mercy. “Oh God, oh please, oh God …”

“Guess,” Larry said.

“Oh. Oh. Bono behind.”

“Yes,” Bono said.

“Larry – kissing – oh fuck – Edge’s hand. Oh Christ. Please, more –”

Edge moaned softly. “More? Are you sure?”

“God, yes, anything, this is so incredible. _Please_.”

They moved him gently toward the bed; his chest just touched it so that, off balance, he wouldn’t fall on his face. And then –

Oh fuck, he was, they were …

He bit his lip, moaning, as someone forced inexorably into him. God, it hurt, but it was incredible. He writhed, gasping, trying to accommodate. He felt the bed shift in front of him, and he was being kissed, just as the pain began to diminish. He was incredibly turned on. He broke into a sweat, moaning against the lips, just as a slippery hand found his cock again. He began to cry aloud, helplessly, deliciously. “God so great I’m going to, please, oh god yes, I’m oh fuck me fuck me –”

The hand, tight; the mouth, so demanding; the thrusts, brutal and incredible. Adam’s orgasm was absolutely magnificent. He felt as though he came with every part of his body. The hand released him; the mouth nibbled gently at his; the thrusting only increased in intensity as someone drove toward climax, harder, Adam still moaning with the pleasure of it, now now now.

Adam rested his head on the bed, panting; his invader withdrew, but held him, slippery body in loving arms.

Finally he gasped, “Larry – kissing. Bono’s hand. Oh, _fuck_. Edge. Edge. Oh God.”

A shiver ran through the body of the one holding him close. “Right,” Edge murmured against his back. “Oh, my God, Adam.”

Adam caught his breath. He felt amazing, bold, completely liberated. He lifted his blind head. “Who’s next?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Larry groaned. “Are you sure? Are you okay?”

“God, yes.” A delicious shudder twisted Adam’s whole body, briefly.

“Here.” Edge loosened Adam’s hands. Adam didn’t reach for his blindfold. Hands urged him up onto the bed, onto his hands and knees. Hands on his hips. Larry. Larry now, sliding into hot, wet tightness, Larry letting himself moan and speak because they had progressed beyond the guessing game, Larry whispering Adam’s name. Larry, harder, more confident, faster, more insistent. Adam fell to his elbows. His arms were shaking. Larry plundered him to his very depths, his strokes long and deliberate. Adam moaned “God, Larry, fuck me.” Larry groaned, “God Adam – I love you Adam,” and came, hard, deep.

He didn’t move, neither of them moved for a long moment. Larry pulled away and Adam lay down on his side. He reached out. “Larry?” Larry was there, his lips on Adam’s, panting. “Thank you,” Larry gasped. “Thank you.”

Adam reached and found the side of Larry’s face. “I love you, too,” he whispered, and felt Larry nod – felt Larry smile.

“That was amazing to watch,” Edge said quietly. Adam felt Edge kiss his forehead, and then Bono was there too.

Adam grinned. “You’re next,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Bono caressed his shoulder. “We don’t, _I_ don’t want you to be hurt.”

Adam was still smiling. “I’m going to be sore, but I’m not hurt,” he said. “It’s great. But it’s not complete. We’re not done yet.”

Bono kissed him. “Good,” he murmured. “Because I really want to fuck you.”

Adam couldn’t help moaning at that, and moaning again as Bono rolled him onto his back. “Here. No, wait. Turn this way.” Bono arranged him at the side of the bed, and stood, lifting Adam’s legs. Adam groaned again as Bono took him.

“Oh my God,” Bono breathed as soon as he was inside. “You feel so fucking good.”

Adam felt the bed shift, and then he was between two warm bodies, both trying to kiss him at once, their three mouths meeting awkwardly as Bono began, slowly, to move, to make love to him. Edge’s mouth stayed at Adam’s, while Larry’s worked down, licking and biting his neck. Moans in four voices filled the room. Larry continued, down Adam’s chest and on to his newly-burgeoning half-erection, which he quickly made whole.

Adam released Edge’s mouth enough to cry out “Oh, God, Bono – oh my God, Larry –” as they took him, together, as Larry worked with Bono’s rhythm to drive Adam completely mad.

“Mmm, Adam,” came a purr from Edge, and Adam, who was beginning to seriously wonder whether you could go insane from fucking, grabbed Edge’s head and kissed him again, moaning, as Larry’s tongue and lips flung him over the brink. He was almost-screaming through closed lips against Edge’s mouth as he came, as Larry swallowed him, Adam’s body bucking and shaking. Larry was back alongside him, biting Adam’s ear, as Bono began to keen. “God, Adam,” Larry panted, and claimed his mouth in an urgent, sloppy kiss as Bono cried “Yes – yes – yes.”

When Bono crawled up onto the bed to join the rest of them, Edge pulled off the blindfold, and they all held one another as best they could. Larry plastered himself against Adam, holding him tightly; Edge was on the other side, with Adam’s head on his chest. Bono slid close behind Larry and put his arm around him. His hand and Edge’s found each other and squeezed.

“My God,” Bono panted.

“Fucking incredible,” Edge said softly.

“Thank you,” Larry murmured.

“Remind me,” Adam said, more than sated, “to drink tequila more often.”


End file.
